legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Season 16: Part 7/Transcript
Part 7 '' (The heroes are seen at sea with Nathan's crew on board the ship, the Poseidon's Dragon. They're looking for the next crystal.) '''Nathan:' Ashlynn, do you see anything? Ashlynn: (Scanning) Nothing yet. Daniel: So this next crystal should be under water? Hayley: Yep. Daniel: And that's why we have this drone? Hayley: Yep. My Dad is a marine biologist. He uses drones to study marine life. Daniel: Nice! (Marion goes up to Nathan) Marion: Are you sure you're all right Nate? I'm still worried about after you being taken over by those Dazzlings. Nathan: Oh don't worry about me, I'm fine. What about you? Heard a bit about what you guys went though. Marion: I'm okay now... But it was one of the scariest things I ever been though... Nathan: (Wraps arm around her shoulder) Well hey its okay. At least you're friends were there for you. And from now on I'll be there for you. (Marion gives a tiny smiles and gets a small blush. She's about to say soemthing, when suddenly, Ashlynn gets a blip.) Ashlynn: It's right below us!! (Marion quickly rushes over to if it is) Marion: That's it alright! Nathan: Let's go get it! Hayley, get your Dad's drone into the sea! (Hayley and Daniel put the drone into the water. The drone finds the crystal and nets it. The drone returns to the ship with the crystal. Daniel picks it up.) Daniel: There! Three found and only two to go!! Brody: We'll be able to free the Earth then! (Suddenly, a tentacle comes out of the water and snatches the crystal.) Daniel:.... What the??? Sarah: Something took the Crystal! (The group looks around in the confusion by who took the crystal. Suddenly they hear laughter as the water rise up. On top the rising water is Morgana, Ursula's sister.) David: Who is that?! Daniel: She looks like Ursula, but thinner! Nathan: It's Morgana! She's Ursula's younger sister! Morgana: I hope I didn't crash your search party! (Holds up the Crystal in her tentacle and takes it in hand) I hope you didn't need this for anything important, right?! Levi: What do you want with it anyway? Morgana: Well, since this ship and its crew caused me problems in the past, I figured it's time I got even with you. And I heard you needed this to free your people. But, I think I actually like it like this. I'll be keeping this crystal. Marion: NO! I WON'T LET YOU! (Marion lunges at Morgana. Morgana slaps her into the sea.) Nathan: MARION!!! (Nathan takes off his shirt and dives in after her.) Morgana: Looks like it's two for the price of one. (Morgana dives in. Nathan swim toward's Marion. He reaches her and holds on to her) Nathan: Marion! Marion are you all right? Marion: (Groan) Nate...? I... (Sees Morgana nearing them) LOOK OUT!! (Nathan turns and sees Morgana. He turns to counter attack. But Morgana grabs hold of the two with her tentacle's and captures the two) Cloe: Marion! Ashlynn: Captain! (Pulls out her gun) Morgana: Good luck saving your little world now! (Morgana then sinks into the water with her captives as Ashlynn takes a few shots at the water) Ashlynn: DAMN IT! (Ashlynn throws her gun away and is about to jump into the water when David stops her) David: Unless you can grow gills, you're just gonna get yourself killed or captured! Ashlynn: What are we suppose to do then!? Sarah: We need to get back to the safe house. Need to let Mick know what happened. (Later, the heroes rush to the Safehouse.) Brody: Mick! We got a problem. Mick: I know. Some sea witch kidnapped Marion and Nathan. The systems indicate that they still have a pulse. Daniel: Well, Bikini Bottom is underwater. I think that's why they're still able to survive. Mick: Exactly. The problem is that she has the third crystal. It's amplifying her power. Preston: Okay. How are we gonna get into her lair? Hayley: We can use my Dad's drone. Daniel: Yeah. We can use it to get the crystal. Mick: Good! But... I don't know if it's gonna be enough. See, there's a storm coming in a few hours. The sea is gonna be too dangerous to travel. Daniel: Don't worry. I have a submarine. We can get there below the surface. And we'll need another power house that can fight in the water. And I know just the people for the job. (The group is later seen outside the Safehouse, meeting the people Daniel had called to help them out. Needless to say, they are surprised by who they see) Markiplier: Hello everybody! My name is Markiplier and I'm ready to save the universe! Joe Kido: Hi. Nice to see you all. Gomamon: How you guys doing? (Winds blow as the group stares in silence) Masaru: We're doomed. (A bit later the group all gathers with Daniel as he shows them his submarie) Daniel: Take a look my friends. (The group sees Daniel's sub. More then big enough for the whole group and then some. Its got a combination of purple and black on it. With Luna's Royal Guard symbal on it) Kotoko: Wow Danny! That looks great! Nagisa: Most impressive. Calvin: That thing will get us to Bikini Bottom in no time! Markiplier: Whoa whoa whoa hold on a minute! No one said anything about going in the ocean! You guys know how I feel about that! Hayley: He has a problem with the ocean? Daniel: Yeah he really doesn't like it. Cloe: Mark is gonna be okay. We are going to Bikini Bottom. Even though its underwater, we can breath there. Joe Kido: She's right Mark. For someone Bikini Bottom seems to survivable for us. Markiplier: (Groan) I REALLY don't want to go into the ocean but.... All right all right. I survived Five Nights at Freddy's and all its sequels and fan made versions. I guess I can survive this. Jack: That's the spirit! Let's go! Our friends need us! (Every boards the submarie and soon are seen travelling under the sea. Ashlynn is look out the window watching the ocean. David and Brody come up to her) David: We'll get Marion and Nathan back Ashlynn. I promise. Ashlynn: I hope so. Brody: You know I've seen you and Nate disagree and argue alot. But you seem to respect him a whole lot. And you and Marion didn't start off on the right foot either. Ashlynn: (Sigh) I know I'm not easy to get along with. But Nathan has done more for me then most anyone ever has. Even if we disagree about almost everything, I'll follow him to the ends of the Earth. And as for Marion. Yeah I didn't trust her at first. But I know how Nathan feels about her. Besides she's a good kid. I'll do whatever I can to save them. David: Glad to hear it. Just don't go overboard. Long as we work together we can get this done. (Ashlynn nods her head in understanding to David and Brody. Suddenly the Submarie begins to sound) Sarah: Good news everyone! We are nearing Bikini Bottom! (Some of the heroes look out the window and they do indeed see the city of Bikini Bottom) Markiplier: You know I still HATE the ocean but I do have to admit that the view is nice. Kotoko: Yes but we still have to find Nathan and Marion. Jack: Yeah Morgana could have taken them anywhere Joe Kido: I think I know where she took them.... (Joe points out a window and shows a giant ice berg near the city) Calvin: What's a giant ice berg doing down here? Levi: Think that's where Morgana is? Nagisa: It does look strong enough to serve as a base. David: Looks like if we want to save our friends and get the crystal back, we'll need to sneak on in there. Markiplier: (Groan) I REALLY don't want to go in there... But hell with it I'm ready! Cloe: All right everyone. Looks like we are going swimming. (The heroes exit the sub and make their way to the lair's main hold. Morgana is then seen throwing starfish at a picture of Ursula. Near Morganan is Nathan and Marion, both tied up) David: Okay, here's the plan: My team will distract Morgana. Joe, Mark, you two will free Nate and Marion. Once we get them free we head back to the surface. Joe: I don't know... Brody: You'll be fine, Joe. (Morgana is then seen picking up the crystal and looks at her reflection.) Mongana: Such a pretty little crystal you got here "Nate". Nathan: Only my friends can call me that! Marion: Why does she hate you so much? Nathan: Like she said earlier: I cause problems for her in the past. She's not even the first squid lady I ran into. Marion: Wait you've met other squid people? Nathan: Oh yeah. This one time I met this girl called Squid Girl. She says she wants to take over humanity but she's really bad at her job. Like this she- Morgana: ENOUGH! You and your girlfriend are starting to get on my nerves. Marion: (Blushes) Wha... What??? (Marion looks at Nathan, who kinda looks ashamed. Morgana then puts the crystal down. She is then blasted by David, with him and the other E10s morphed.) David: Did you miss us? Marion: Guys! Cloe: Hang tight Marion! We'll get you and Nate after we deal with this squid! Morgana: I'm actually surprised you're all here. (Summons two Spikeballs) After them! (The Rangers then jump in front of the E10s.) Brody: We have these guys! Get after Morgana! (Back in the sub, Hayley and Sarah are seen controling the Drone. While Morgana is engaged with the E10s and the Spikeballs engaged with the other Rangers, Mark and Joe approach Marion and Nate and untie them.) Nathan: Thank you. I will not forget this. (The Drone then takes the crystal and drags it to the sub. Hayley recovers it. Mark sees this.) Mark: YESSS!!! (Mark throws his hands up in celebration, only to accidentaly deliver an uppercut to Morgana. Mark turns around in shock.) Mark: OH MY GOD!!!! (Mark and Joe start to run.) Joe: WHY DID YOU HAVE TO ANGER THIS DERRANGED LUNATIC?!!! Mark: I DIDN'T MEAN TO!!! (Morgana chases after the two. The heroes make it to the sub. Morgana tries to attack, but she is then intercepted by Zudomon. The sub makes it to the surface. Zudomon brings Morgana to the surface of Bikini Atoll. The heroes step onto the small island. Morgana glares at them) Nathan: Well looks like I get to take you down again! (Meanwhile in space, Sledge on his ship is watching the fight) Sledge: So looks like the Knight have a new enemy. I think we should give her a hand. Fire the Magnabeam! (One of the monsters pushes the button and fires the Magnabeam. Back at the fight, the heroes are getting to attack. But suddenly, Morgana is then hit with the Magnabeam and becomes a giant.) Morgana: NOW THIS IS MORE LIKE IT!! Nathan: ........ Well isn't that nice? Zudomon: VULCAN'S HAMMER!! (Morgana counters the attack and shoves Zudomon away. Zudomon hits the ground and de-digivolves down to Bukamon. Morgana then attacks the Rangers, in which they dash out of the way.) Brody: Mick! Are you there?! We need a hand!! (Back in the safehouse, the Ninja Nexus Prism spits out another newly made star, Mick catches the new Power Star.) Mick: I just made a new star to help you out! The Sub Surfer Zord Star is coming your way! (Mick rushes outside and then throws the star. David is ready to catch.) David: I GOT IT! (The star flies past him.) David: I don't got it. (The star attaches to the Diver Drone.) Preston: It attached to the Drone? Daniel: Wait. Something's happening. (The star causes the Drone to grow in size. As a result, it became a Zord.) Hayley: Dad's Drone turned into a Zord?! (The star detaches and Brody catches it.) Brody: This is EPIC! David: NICE! (The Zord dives into the ocean and speeds towards Morgana, firing two torpedoes at her.) Morgana: WHAT?! (The torpedoes hit her. She becomes angry.) Morgana: That's enough! (Morgana heads towards the zord and throws mines. The Zord outmenuevers the mines and jumps out of the water, disorienting Morgana. The Zord activates Ninja Zord mode.) Levi: It's Ninja Zord form is a surfer! Wahoo!!! I wanna see how this zord rides! Brody: Go for it, bro! (Levi hops onto the Sub Surfer Zord.) Levi: Yeah!! Gnarly!! Look at these slick moves!! You're in for a wipeout, Morgana! Morgana: Not today, Goldielocks! (The Zord avoids the mine blasts.) Levi: Let's torpedo her! Zord Mode! Activate! (The Zord returns to its default form.) Levi: Torpedo Blast! (Morgana is blasted by numerous torpedoes.) David: I think it's your turn now, guys! Brody: NINJA STEEL MEGAZORD! COMBINE! (The combination of the Ninja Steel Megazord is completed.) Brody: Ninja Steel Megazord Ready! (Everyone Morphs) Ninja Super Steel Mode Ready! Let's form a new Megazord with the Sub Surfer Zord. Sub Surfer Zord Star! Lock In! Sub Surfer Ninja Megazord! Combine! NINJA SPIN! (The Sub Surfer Zord combines with the Megazord.) Brody: Sub Surfer Ninja Megazord Ready! (The Rangers enter the cockpit.) Preston: Wow! This Megazord's amazing! Calvin: Totally tubular! Hayley: Look out! Morgana: It's bedtime, Rangers! (Morgana rushes towards the Megazord. raging wave appear beside the Megazord.) Brody: Begin Final Attack! NINJA SPIN!! (Summons the Ninja Super Steel Blaster) Ninja Super Steel Blaster Energize! Sub Surfer Ninja Megazord! Riptide Slash! FINAL ATTACK! (Brody fires the blaster. The Megazord slashes at Morgana. Morgana then flies into the distance. She then resurfaces, returned to normal size.) Morgana: This isn't over by a longshot! (Back at base, David puts the crystal in with the other two.) David: That's three down, two to go. Brody: Pretty soon here, we'll have everyone free from Adagio's spell. Daniel: Yeah. I like that outlook. (Over with Nathan and Marion, they are seen speaking with Ashlynn) Ashlynn: I'm glad you're okay captain. And you to Marion. Nathan: Wow Ashlynn. I'm surprised. I didn't think you cared. Ashlynn: (Sighs) Look Marion, I- Marion: No need Ashlynn. I understand that your not fond of people. But maybe one day, you can tell me why and I can maybe help you. Ashlynn:.... (Small smile) Yeah. Maybe one day. Nathan: Oh my god.... Marion! You got Ashlynn to smile! (Ashlynn punches Nathan's shoulder as he and Marion laugh) Jack: Hey guys! Look at this! (The screen shows Victor and Monty having trouble with the timber wolves.) Victor: What did you do this time, Monty?! Monty: I didn't do anything to these guys! (Everyone laughs) Markiplier: Well, there's at least some good to come out of this day. Joe: Looks like it. (Everyone laughs.) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 16 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 16 Category:Transcripts Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline